


Schweinski: Post Germany-Ukraine qualifiers

by EriesSubjugates



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriesSubjugates/pseuds/EriesSubjugates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas needs a little nudge of encouragement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schweinski: Post Germany-Ukraine qualifiers

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd.
> 
> That little Schweinski moment at the end of the match made me happy, so I had to make this. It's been a while since I wrote about this two. <3

“Tiger Schweinsteiger!”

“Lukas.”

“But, Basti! You’re back!”

Lukas stands before him, grinning. He is wearing his ‘AHA’ baseball cap again, it looks stupid on their full kit, but it’s undeniably Lukas’ favorite, so Bastian keeps his mouth shut. “I’m giving you this,” Lukas says, waving his hat around. “What for? I stole that before, it looks ugly on me.” It’s the truth. They keep stealing each other’s items during long international matches such as this one. It’s a bit odd for Lukas to offer him his ‘most precious hat’ as he had called it. He had it when they won the World Cup in Brazil. “You’ll need this more than I do. You don’t have to wear it though. I’m not forcing you.” Lukas perches his cap on Bastian’s head. “You’re going to score more goals when you have this.” Lukas explains as he arranges the strap. Satisfied with Bastian wearing it, he sits next to Bastian, and leans on the locker with a soft sigh.

“Luki.”

“Hmm.” 

“Jogi’s going to let you play. Come on, it’s just our first match.” He says with his most authoritative voice. He turns to Lukas, finding the man nervously fiddling with the hem of his kit. Lukas is frowning. 

Bastian knows the pressure that comes with representing the country. Their Euro stint is even harder now, because they are the current world champions. Everyone expects them to top the group stages, which is, if Bastian’s going to be honest, achievable, but challenging. They don’t have Philipp Lahm anymore. His former teammate and former captain knows the right words to say when the younger ones needed an advice. While Bastian on the other hand, finds himself floundering even at small talks that is not football related. 

“You’re going to be great. We’re going to be great Luki. We’ll go out there and prove your haters wrong, they’ll be regretting losing their faith in you.” He says, smiling this time. Lukas looks at him, there is a small smile on his face which is an improvement, he thinks. 

“thank you, mein hase.” 

And there’s that pet name again that Lukas never fails to drop. He feels his face heating up at the pet name. 

“you’re blushing!”

“shut up.”

“Oh god. Basti, we need to snap this!” Lukas squeals, the tension on his shoulders now gone. Bastian wonders if his words really made sense to Lukas, or if his friend is just avoiding the topic. They will talk again, he thinks, once they are back in their hotel room, out of the earshot of their rowdy team mates. Later, he will find that Lukas took his words to heart, and would impress Jogi during their training that their beloved coach would start him.

‘Snap! Snap!” Lukas chants. Bastian nods reluctantly, knowing full well that he would fail to resist Lukas Podolski’s infectious smile.

Lukas poises his iPhone in front of them. Seriously, when did he get his phone?

“3-2-1…’ 

flash! 

Bastian feels Lukas’ lip touch his cheek. It was just like before. But this time, it’s Bastian who is smiling dopily on the camera.

“Thomas is going to love this.” Lukas says, evading Bastian’s flailing hand. 

The rest of the squad finds Bastian chasing his best friend clad only in his shorts.

“Are they always like this?” Jonas Hector asks.

“Yeah. Pretty much, we heard it was worse ten years ago.” Manuel sighs.

Thomas finds their snap, he would show it to Manu, who would then screencap it, and post it on a tumblr fan page they made for the two.  
The caption on the snap says,

“AHA! <3” 

The fangirls would later trend #SchweinskiForever on twitter, much to the delight of Lukas.


End file.
